dont make me live with a broken heart
by kuroshitsujiyoai
Summary: Crona is in love with Kid and they are blissfully happy together, until Blair steals away the one thing that mattered to Crona. Kids heart, Have you ever felt hopeless beyond belief? welcome to Cronas world. M to be safe. no smut. just fluff and pain.no happy ending sorry just warning ya.based on my relationship with my ex and how it ended.CronaxKid was her favorite yaoi pairing


Crona smiled as his love held him. Something about just being near Kid made him smile. He loved it. He loved HIM. Hed never been so happy in his life.

"Kid I love you.." He purred into the death gods shoulder.

"I love you too Crona."

"Promiss youll never leave me?" Crona was nervous over this particular question... Everyone had left him.. Kid was all he had left.

"Crona I promiss." He held the smaller closer and Crona nuzzled happy to be with him.

"OHHHHHH KIDDD BABY!" Blair winked at Kid and Crona winced, shocked by her sluttish behavior. Twas true hed wanted to be with blair at one point.. She was very attractive... But dispite her pretty face and charming personality, she was a horrid little bitch... And Kids best friend.

He wanted Kid to be happy.. Naturally. He loved Kid.. But as time had gone on he began to feel more and more unwanted.. Blair was making it even worse. At one point Kid had hated her, called her a slut and so forth. She had given him death threats even telling lies about him to all of his close friends.. Yes suddenly they had been best friends forever? It didnt sit right.

Crona hated the way she looked at his love. Kid was taken.. And he belonged to Crona.. But did he really? He hated that lately, whenever Blair entered the room, he was no longer important... Ignored by the one he loved for some slut. Blair had been quick to stab Crona in the back even after he was sometimes the only one to stand up for her.

He clung on to Kids arm. He couldnt stand her lust to have Kid. Not only was he attractive and sweet but it would kill Crona to watch Kid leave him.

"Kid can you please stay with me.. I dont want her so close to you."

"Crona what are you talking about? Blairs my best friend."

"She looks at you like your HERS though Kid.. I love you.. Your supposed to be mine." He knew he sounded clingy.. but what else was there to do.. His heart sank when he watched Kid turn and walk away from him... To her. Why? Why her?

With a defeated sigh he returned to he went to the bathroom to sulk. Class had started and he was fairly certain no one would come looking for him.. Somehow he didnt think hed be keeping kid for much longer.

He leaned his face against the cold tile and a burning tear slid down his face. Why couldnt Blaire Just pick someone other than Kid? Why did it HAVE to be the love of his life?

"So Kid babe did u break up with the bitch yet?" Blaires voice rang out in the hall. They must have been skipping class.. Why would Kid ditch class? WIth her?

"Yeah.. and Im glad I did.. Crona was to high maintnence..And a little whore.. God I wish hed die.." Cronas heart broke. Kid hated him? Why would he tell blair they broke up?

"Good! Now I can have you!"

"Yes of course my little angel." Crona felt like dying.. Kid had just told him he loved him minutes ago yet here they were talking about how they wanted eachother? How could they think he wouldnt find out?

He curled his knees to his chest. Hed face a lot of trauma in his life.. A mother who didnt love him.. He was so used to being unwanted.. Yet this killed him...Kid...

He could hear the faint clacking of shoes as Blair walked off and tried to muffle his sobbs.. Kid had to use the bathroom and walked in to find Crona in a ball on the floor.. Crying like a baby.

"Oh. Crona.. Are you alright?" He hugged the fragile boy close to his body hoping to god he didnt hear any of that.

"Kid! WHY DID YOU TELL HER YOU WANTED HER !? WHY DID YOU SAY WE BROKE UP!? I HATE YOU FOR MAKING ME FEEL LIKE THIS!" Crona sobbed into Kids jacket. The older looked at him in concern.

"I hate YOU for making me love you. I dont know why I told her that... I just dont... But please just play along okay?"

"No NO NO I cant play along! I hate her! she cant have you!"

Kid frowned.

"please for me?" Crona shook his head... It was the one thing he couldnt do.. He didnt want to lose Kid to HER.

Kid nodded disapointed and headed off to class. Crona did the same and reluctantly took a seat next to Blair. It was the only one left at this point.

"So I hear you and Kid are over... Im going to take him as mine... Youll see."

"Actually were not. You see he lied to you..." Crona smiled at the pain it caused her and left class that hour happy as could be. Happy to see her miserable.. she deserved it.

"CRONA WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING! I BET YOU WERENT! YOUR SO LUCKY I LOVE YOU! OR I WOULD DUMP YOU RIGHT NOW! WTF WERE U THINKING TELLING BLAIR THE TRUTH?! I THINK WE NEED A BREAK. Im not dumping you but I need time to think." Kid walked away from him.

I should be sorry? He thought to himself... Why? Blair deserves it... Why does she matter more than I do? He said he was mine? Crona whimpered and cried at his locker for half an hour.. He needed another half hour to get himself back together.

"Crona I thought I told you to stay away and give me time to think." Kid mentioned as he approached.

"Kid this is all there is to it. Its me or her. You need to choose." After Kid stood quiet for ten minutes Cronas eyes filled with tears " Fine Ill make the descision for you" He took off running and hid in a closet. When the bell rang he watched Kid and Blair walk out together, Holding hands. Cronas heart was broken. He knew hed never get Kid back.

"Please please please.." He whispered to himself.. But he knew he wouldnt be answered. Why Kid? Why did she have to take the one thing Crona needed to survive... He shook violently. He remembered when this had happened last. Kid had held him untill it stopped.. Told him how much he loved him... But now this was all Crona had left. Just the memory. He swore hed make that whore pay for what she did.

Crona spent his whole day miserable. Kid ignored him completely and Blair contantly mocked him with things like " HAHA I HAVE HIM NOW~" or "Hmm how does it feel to be hopeless Crona?"

In trueth it was aweful. Helpless. He wished he was dead, but he wished more for her death. Kid was being manipilated.. It wasnt his fault.

"Why cant I kill Her?" He whimpered and in his head her heard a vioce. It was his mothers.

"You can Crona. Maby Ill be proud of you for once." Crona nodded. For once he could.

After his class he went home. His sword was already polished and in prestine condition. He picked it up and began to walk to kids house. He had a key and he let himself inside.

He could hear Blairs moans from the bedroom and continued. He threw open the door and held back tears as he saw what they were doing.. He hated this. Raising his sword shakily he let the tears stream down.

"You have taken everything from me. This I cannot forgive. Youll be dying now." He swiftly ran her through with the sword and gasped feeling a small sense of relief was through stared at him in shock.

Crona pulled his Sword out of the dead cat woman and angled the tip at himself. Kids expression of shock turned to horror.

"Crona!"

"You are the end of my life Kid."

He shoved the sword through his body and he jolted in pain and relief. He heard Kids destress and looked to see what would happen.

"Crona No!" He shrieked and pulled the sword out of Cronas chest and cradeled him. Kid really did love him? Hed never know the true answer. "Please no.. I love you." Crona couldnt tell if he meant it or brushed the hair out of kids eyes with one hand and smiled gently.

"You made your choice. I love you too Kid. Goodbye." Tears slid down cronas face and he closed his eyes. He had his wish. He died in the arms of the one he loved. He only wished he knew if he had truly been loved back.

The day of the funeral Kid stood by Cronas Casket. It was his ignoring him which caused his love to die in the first place. He bent down and placed a small kiss on Cronas forhead.

SO WHO IS KIDS LOVE ? CRONA OR BLAIRRRRRR... WELCOME TO MY SORRY LIFE. APART FROM THE ENDING THESE EVENT S ARE REALL BUT WITH DIFFERENT PEOPLE... THIS IS FOR YOU. MY LOVE WHO ABANDONED ME FOR HER. YOUR GIRLFRIENDS A SLUT BUT I KNOW ITS NOT YOUR FAULT. I LOVE YOU. I HOPE I CAN HAVE YOU AGAIN ONE DAY. I HATE MYSELF COME SAVE ME. KILL UR GF WHIL UR AT IT. THERES A SPECIAL PLACE IN HELL FOR HER. I LOVE YOU. I LOVE YOU. I LOVE YOU. DO YOU EVEN REMEMBER WHAT THOSE WORDS MEAN ANYMORE. I JUST WANT THINGS TO GET BACK TO THE WAY THE WERE BEFORE. IM TIRED OF BEING UNSURE. ALL I NEED FOR HAPPIENESS IS YOU. AND YOUR GIRLFRIEND OUT OF OUR LIVE. REMEMBER WHEN YOU SAID YOUD MARRY ME ONE DAY... WELL THANKS FOR LEAVING ME FOR SOME WHORE THAT NEVER GAVE A SHIT ABOUT YOU. YOU INNOCENT BEAUTIFULL LITTLE THING...PLZ FIND YOUR SENSE!


End file.
